


Colours

by transking_23



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Morse Code, Mpreg, Multi, Soulmates, Trauma, established Connor Ball/Tristan Evans, greyscale world, james has four soulmates, soulmate quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transking_23/pseuds/transking_23
Summary: In a world where the only colour you can see is your soulmate’s eye colour, Luke Jackson hates his life. He hates how he can only see shades of grey. He hates how he doesn’t know his own eye colour. He hates how he can’t do full colour sketches of things. He hates his abusive father and how he can’t protect his mother.Brad Simpson is just one of many celebrities who haven’t found their soulmates yet. Every day it seems girls show up claiming to be his soulmate, and every day he can only see eyes in shades of grey. None of them are his artist.
Relationships: Brad Simpson/Original Male Character(s), Calum Hood/Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin/Luke Hemmings/James McVey, Connor Ball/Tristan Evans
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One - Luke J

I sighed, hearing my father and mother fighting in the next room. They thought I was asleep, that I couldn't hear the hurtful words and angry tones they were using. It wouldn't have mattered if I was asleep or not, we had paper-thin walls.

“I hate you!” Mama yelled, and the sound of skin hitting skin followed.

“Shut up, Miranda! Just shut up!” Father yelled back, and I sighed to myself.

If I didn’t get out of bed, Mama might get hurt badly. If I did, Father might beat me instead. I made my choice, and hoped it was the right one.

I silently left my room, and made my way to the living room. Father had a hand around Mama’s throat, and he was screaming at her.

“Step away from Mama.” I told Father, sounding calmer than I felt, and he turned to look at me.

“Stay out of this you fag.” Father snapped, and Mama kicked at him.

“Don’t talk that way to my son!” She yelled, and started choking as Father squeezed his hand.

I immediately kicked at Father, shocking him into letting go of Mama. She fell to the ground and took deep gasping breaths, and Father’s attention was on me now.

“You disrespect me in  _ my _ house, under  _ my _ roof, and you think you can get away with it?!” Father yelled, stepping threateningly towards me- away from Mama.

Hopefully this time she could call the police before Father stopped her, and we could be safe from him once and for all. I couldn't bare to see Mama bruised to the point I could  _ see _ it, not when the only colour I could see was brown and Mama had told me we had pale skin. I didn’t want us to be hurt by Father anymore. I saw as Mama scurried silently out of the room towards the phone, and did my best to block Father’s blows. I didn’t want my soulmate to feel the pain Mama and I went through, because then he might reject me.

“Don’t! Hurt! My! Mama!” I yelled at Father, managing to get a hit in before either of us heard the sirens.

Mama had called the cops while I distracted Father. He’d finally get arrested for what he’s been doing, and Mama and I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore.

“Shut it you fag!” Father punched me in the face, and I felt my nose break as blood began pouring down my face.

So much for sparing my soulmate from the pain. I held a hand to my bleeding face, and Father took the chance to knee me in the stomach. When I doubled over he kicked my legs out from under me and kicked me until my ribs cracked and at least one of them broke.

I blacked out when the pain got to be too much.


	2. Chapter Two - Brad

I woke up in pain. Not just an oh-I-stubbed-my-toe kind of pain. This was closer to a my-everything-hurts kind of pain. The pain wasn’t unusual, my soulmate was usually injured in some way. It was the  _ extent _ of the pain that was unusual. He was usually only injured to the point of bruising, this felt like at least one of his bones was broken. I hoped he’d recover by the time we met. I was tired of my world being black-and-white. I didn’t know what colour my soulmate’s eyes were, nothing around me was in colour. I wanted my world to be in colour like it was for Tristan and Connor. Like Tristan and I had thought would happen for us. We’d decided to try anyway when the colours hadn’t come, and I was happy that he’d found Connor. I just wanted the colours in my world too.

“Morning, Brad.” James greeted me, then my bandmates paused as they saw the pain in my expression.

“What’s happened to him this time?” Tristan, my wonderful and caring ex-boyfriend, asked.

“It feels like at least one of his bones is broken. Everything hurts, and I just want to get him away from the situation. The worst of it is in his right leg and ribs.” I slid into my seat, my soulmate’s pain making me wince.

Each soulmate pair had a second quirk (and a third one but only me and my soulmate knew the third one). Tristan and Connor’s second quirk was dreamwalking, James’ was knowing how far away he was from his soulmate, and mine was feeling my soulmate’s pain. The Australian band James denied liking (even though he listened to them all the time) was one of the soulmate groups that was more than two. But Michael had hinted the four of them were looking for a fifth soulmate. I was secretly hoping the fifth soulmate was James.

“We need to find him. I don’t like seeing you feel his pain.” Connor frowned, and I managed a smile.

“The pain isn’t as bad as when I woke up, maybe he’s at a hospital.” I said, accepting the tea Tristan handed me.

“Hopefully. I wish you two would just meet already so you can get him out of the situation.” Tristan said as he sat next to his soulmate and pulled Connor onto his lap.

“I wish I’d meet him already too. I want to know who he is.” I sighed to myself, and got some cereal for breakfast.

After the four of us had breakfast, we went to rehearse for an upcoming concert. I was sitting for it because my soulmate’s pain made standing hurt.


	3. Chapter Three - Luke J

Mama and I were at the hospital. She’d managed to tell the police that Father was hurting us and that we were terrified. Apparently he’d grabbed a knife after I’d blacked out and had been about to stab Mama when the police broke down the door. Mama was visiting me, since he’d only given her minor bruises. I had a broken leg, two broken ribs, and three fractured ones. The nurses were worried I might have a concussion from when I fell.

I hoped my soulmate was okay. He didn’t deserve to feel the pain Father gave me. He didn’t deserve any of this. I hoped I met him soon, especially since he and I had figured out a third quirk soulmate pairs have: we could communicate through Morse code. We hadn’t tried telling each other our names yet, since we weren’t sure if we could.

_ Ok? _ He tapped from wherever he was, and I smiled softly.

_ Hospital. Police help situation _ I tapped back against the metal rung of the hospital bed.

We’d been communicating like this for a few months now. I’d told him his eyes were brown. He’d told me he wasn’t sure what colour my eyes were. I’d told him I liked to draw and paint. He’d told me he liked to sing and play guitar. I’d admitted to him I liked wearing pretty things. He’d told me he’d buy me pretty things just to see me smile.

_ Friends want us meet _ He told me.

_ Think like. Want find u look glory _ I replied, and smiled to myself as Mama went to get us some food.

_ Making blush _ He told me, and my smile widened.

_ U girl in relationship? _ I teased.

_ U like wear pretty things _ He reminded me.

I felt my cheeks warm as Mama came back with food. An egg salad with a vegetarian sandwich and apple juice for me, and tea and Chinese food for her.

_ Talk l8r. Mama brought food _ I tapped out before accepting the tray from Mama.

“Talking to your soulmate again?” Mama asked with a smile.

“Yeah. He was worried about me, and his friends want him to meet me already.” I smiled as I stuck a fork in my salad to start eating.

_ Get better soon. Cant w8 2 meet u _ My soulmate tapped, and I blushed as I chewed my food.

After I was done swallowing, I asked my mother the question I did at least once a month: “Why won’t you talk to your soulmate, Mama?”


	4. Chapter Four - Brad

Tristan and Connor were out on a date, leaving me and James alone. I still hadn’t told them soulmates could communicate through Morse code. My soulmate (my  _ artist _ ) and I had figured it out a few months ago. I still meant what I said about buying him pretty things since he told me he liked to wear them. Maybe I could surprise him with an art kit too after we meet.

_ Good morning _ My artist tapped from the hospital he was in.

_ 10 20 _ I tapped in response with a soft smile.

_ 10 17 _ He replied, letting me know the clocks in the hospital he was in were off by a few minutes.

He lived really close, which meant I could find him easily.

_ Meet next month? We agree place _ I asked, ignoring the confused look James was sending me.

_ Wish could, mum me pack soon leave hospital. House lived fathers name. Have move _ My artist told me, and I frowned.

_ Tell hospital at. Could meet, let live me _ I tapped out, and James narrowed his eyes.

“You’re tapping weirdly.” He said.

“Talking to my soulmate.” I said, not realising what I’d said as I waited for my artist’s response.

_ Cant ask. Us find something. Lucky old enough help bills _ He told me.

_ U not ask, offer _ I told him, wanting to have my artist close.

_ Wish knew name so scold making hard _ He informed me, and I smiled at how I could just knew he was pouting.

_ If hard dont say no _ I replied, and James gave me a look.

“Explain how the  _ fook _ you’re talking to your soulmate when you’ve never met him.” He demanded.

“We found out a few months ago soulmates can communicate through Morse code.” I admitted, and James walked off.

_ Mum gave ticket see Vamps meet next concert. Dont know how, cant w8. Brad 3rd fav after u and mum _ My artist tapped out, and my only thought slipped out.

“Fuck.”

What would I wear? How would he react when we met? What colour were his eyes? Would we kiss? How was I both his third and second favourite person?


	5. Chapter Five - James

Soulmates can communicate in Morse code. Soulmates can  _ communicate _ in  _ fucking _ Morse code. And Brad had known for  _ months _ but decided not to tell anyone. I had to learn Morse code, I wanted to talk to  _ my _ soulmates too. The others still didn’t know I had more than one soulmate.

_ Hi _ I tapped out unsurely, then realised they probably didn’t know about the Morse code thing since I hadn’t.

_ My friend figured out soulmates can communicate through Morse code. Why are all of you so far from England? _ I added, then waited.

It took a while for a response.

_ Your British?! _ One of them asked in shock.

_ Sorry about Ash, his grammar is bad even at the best of times _ Another typed out.

_ Its five in the afternoon here, Im gonna go see if my roommates made dinner yet _ I tapped (not wanting them to get weirded out or something by knowing I’m in a band), then left my room.

_ Bye, Brit _ The third one of my four soulmates tapped.

So one of my soulmates is named Ash. Like Ashton Irwin from 5SOS? Nah, not even I’m that lucky.

I walked into the living room to see Tris and Connor sitting in an armchair. Connor was on Tris’s lap, like he usually was when we were in our house. I honestly didn’t know how they could make it any more obvious who topped, other than the moans I heard sometimes. My room was right next to theirs. And we didn’t have soundproof walls.

_ Stop cheating _ One of my soulmates tapped suddenly.

They must be playing some sort of game.

_ Im not _ A second one responded.

_ Wasnt talking to you _ The first one retorted.

_ Way u replied makes me think u r _ My fourth soulmate tapped, and I smiled at how it seemed like they were texting.

_ Can you guys stop that? Im trying to book us a flight to England _ My third soulmate, the one with bad grammar who was named Ash, told them.

_ Youre gonna search the entire country for me? _ I questioned.

silence.


	6. Chapter Six - Luke J

Mama was telling me a funny story while we waited for the doctors to tell me if I could leave the hospital yet.

“Mr. Jackson, while you can be discharged, there are some things we need to discuss. You were born male, correct?” The doctor asked, and Mama and me looked at him in confusion.

“Yeah, why?” I frowned.

“Are you aware you have a uterus, Mr. Jackson?” The doctor asked, and Mama almost fainted.

“I have a  _ what? _ ” I asked, not believing it.

“One of the males in male-male pairings always has a uterus for procreation. Congratulations, Mr. Jackson, your soulmate is another man.” The doctor said before leaving as silently as she’d arrived.

Mama and me stared at each other for a few moments, before she hugged me tightly.

“Luke, you can give me a grandbaby.” Mama smiled with tears in her eyes.

“Does this mean I’ll have a period?” I asked, remembering horror stories of the pain girls went through on their period.

I had to tell my soulmate we didn’t have to get a surrogate if we ever wanted kids.

_ Just found u top in relationship _ I tapped out to him.

_ What? Dont understand _ He tapped back, and Mama went to get a wheelchair.

_ Gay pairing mean 1 dude have womb babymaking. I the 1 with it, not bottom tho _ I explained.

_ But u r babe. This mean Tris 1 w womb bc Con not preggo. Cant w8 2 tell them _ He finished tapping just as Mama came back with the wheelchair.

_ Who Con Tris? What should wear concert? _ I asked, and could practically see his eyes squinted in thought even though we still hadn’t met yet.

_ Pastel blue shirt w jeans and boots? Let hair be messy wear beanie _ My guitarist suggested from wherever he was in England, and I smiled to myself.

Now that I thought about it, he’d suggested the perfect outfit for a concert. I liked his fashion input just like he liked mine, and the two of us swapped ideas every once in a while.

_ U at concert babe? _ I asked after Mama helped me into the wheelchair, and almost didn’t have to wait for him to finish tapping his response.

_ Def. Could meet backstage sweetheart _ He tapped in answer, and I blushed at the pet name.


	7. Chapter Seven - Brad

My soulmate was coming to the concert. My artist. My artist was coming here. He was coming  **_here_ ** . And I had nothing to wear to impress him when we met. I couldn't find a single outfit.

“James, I need your help.” I said, and he walked into my room.

“What is it?” He asked, looking at the mess of my clothes, and I sighed.

“My soulmate’s coming to our concert in a few days. I need help choosing what to wear.” I admitted, and he facepalmed.

“Have you forgotten I can’t see colours either, Brad?” He asked, and I felt like facepalming too.

“Tris! Con!” James called, and the couple came running into the room.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Connor asked, looking around worried.

“My soulmate’s coming to this concert. I can feel it. I need help picking what to wear so I can impress him.” I said, and Tris grinned as he went to the mess on my bed and began going through my clothes.

“So if he doesn’t come will you pay for dinner?” Connor asked, and I sighed.

“If he doesn’t come I’ll pay for dinner  _ and _ dessert.” I said, and Connor grinned.

“And if he does, Con will pay for dinner and dessert.” Tristan decided, and I smiled softly.

Looks like my ex-boyfriend’s boyfriend was gonna be paying for our food. James caught my eye while Tronnor™ wasn’t looking and smiled. He knew my soulmate was  _ actually _ coming.

_ H8 wheelchair want walk again _ My artist tapped to me, and I frowned slightly to where my bandmates couldn’t see.

He was hurt badly enough he couldn’t even walk. I wanted to fucking pound his father to a bloody pulp for hurting my artist. Except I had no idea where my artist lived in England, or even whether his father had been put away for what he’d done. I needed to protect my soulmate, I didn’t want him hurting anymore. I just wanted to protect him from the world, I wanted him to feel  _ safe _ like he never had with his father.


	8. Chapter Eight - Luke J

_ Love u, baby. Sweet dreams _ My singer tapped that night, and I smiled softly to myself.

_ Love u 2, cant w8 2 c u _ I tapped back, wanting to just  _ see _ him so I could get my colours and know how beautiful he was, and his favourite colour, and what his favourite flower looked like.

I couldn't wait for us to get our colours so we could  _ see _ each other. We were going to meet in just a few weeks, and I’d still be in that stupid wheelchair when it happened. But I’d still get to meet my boy, I’d be able to  _ touch _ him for the first time. I’d be able to hold his  _ hand _ and see him  _ smile _ and  _ hear _ him laugh.

I couldn’t wait to meet him, because then we could get to know each other even more. We’d be able to talk about  _ colours _ and  _ flowers _ and how  _ pretty _ things are with colours.

I went to sleep, wondering what my boy looked like and how he’d take seeing me in person.


End file.
